Bitter Reunions
by Indigo Mermaid
Summary: Katara gets separated from Aang and her brother only to be snatched up by Zuko. I suck at writing summeries. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I decided to take a crack at writing a Zutara for myself. There are so many so I thought I'd add to the pile. For the record this was all written in Math class! Weird I know. But I had nothing to do while she chacked our homework. Crappy title I know but I'm open to suggestions. Italics will mean other things in other chapters but in this one it means flashback. And when you see these --> - around a word it's a sound effect. Just clarifying. Now on to the show..er story! Btw I own nothing!

* * *

Katara was panting, out of breath, and hiding in a bush. She had been running for her life the past hour. She had run through a huge forest with one person, whom she despised, chasing after her. The son of the monster who had begun the war on the world. Prince Zuko. She sat there finally taking the time to put the past events in order.

'_Man…I haven't had a dinner like that in a long time. I miss them.'_

'_Sokka, do you ever think about anything BESIDES food!'_

'_Not likely Katara. I think about food a lot!' Aang said smiling with his classic grin._

'_Ugh! Men!' Katara groaned rolling her eyes.' You guys are truly pathetic.' She said laughing. Sokka yawned very loud and long._

'_Tired?' Katara mocked._

'_Yeah. I'm going to bed.'_

'_Night Sokka!' Katara called after her brother._

'_You should get some sleep too Katara.' Aang stated._

'_Alright, Fine. But first we need some more firewood.' She said pointing to the dying fire._

'_Fine but hurry up. It's getting late plus it's the new moon and you water bending is very weak.'_

'_Yes father.' Katara said with an innocent look on her face._

'_I'm serious. You never know when Zuko or anyone else will attack us._

'_I know. Relax.'_

'_You remember the signal?'_

'_The giant fire eagle? I remember. I run deep into the forest and come out a day later.'_

'_Alright, but one more thing.'_

'_What now!'_

'_Hurry up! It's getting colder.'_

'_I'll be back soon.' She called over her shoulder. _

_She had just about enough wood when she heard a loud cry. 'Fire nation! Run!' it was undoubtedly Sokka. She dropped all of her wood when a deep dark voice called from behind her, 'Hello Katara.' She whipped around and came face to face with him. She unleashed a small stream of water from the bag on her hip just in case._

'_Zuko,' she said coldly. 'What do you want now?'_

'_As usual the Avatar. Surrender and you won't be harmed.'_

'_Oo...I'm shaking.' She said mockingly. Losing his temper, Zuko shot a ball of fire out of his fist. Katara rolled out of the way. As she stood up a giant flash lit the sky. A giant bird of flames rose from the trees. She turned around and looked at it._

'_No,' she said quietly to herself. She then turned to face Zuko. 'Hate to run but I have to go.'_

'_Oh really? You think you can go? Think again.' Zuko took a deep breath, started spinning his arms in a circular motion, and shot out a large strand o fire from each of his hands. He whirled them around his head and made an enormous circle of fire 10 feet high. 'Still think you can run?' Katara stood there shocked, afraid, and amazed all at the same time. She called on the water she had dropped. Zuko lowered his stance waiting for a water whip. Katara didn't attack Zuko but his firewall that had kept her from freedom. She used that single strand until it had evaporated. Then she called upon the last of her water. She then decided to try a new trick. She shot the water at Zuko's face. He wasn't paying attention and it hit him right in the face._

'_Hey!' he shouted. The hit in the face had caused him to lose his concentration causing holes in his wall. She ran at him and attempted to freeze the water on his face. Only, it didn't work. She then took off through one of the holes in the wall. He took off after her beginning the chase._

-SNAP- A twig cracked somewhere around her snapping her out of her thoughts. She held her breath and didn't move. She heard footsteps and the clank of armor. 'Zuko' she thought to herself. Then the footsteps stopped. Katara turned around only to come face to face with the one person she didn't want to see anytime soon.

'Well, well, well. What do I have here?' came a familiar voice.

* * *

So? Review please! I wanna know what you think? O and please help me come up with a better title! 


	2. Chapter 2

I am **way** sorry about the long ass update! I had soo much stuff to do and now I'm leaving for California tomorrow morning so I did this before I left so I wouldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. I hope to get the next one up quicker but who knows. So don't expect it. I'm just warning you! Now enjoy this long ass chapter! Oh and a note for you guys. Italics means thoughts. Ok they look like this ----> _poop_

* * *

'Commander Zhao' Katara said coldly. 

'Actually it's Admiral now' he said.

'Big deal. Makes no difference to me' she replied.

'Why you insolent little wench!' He ignited fire in his hands ready to attack. 'Araghh!' he shouted in anger. He shot two fireballs straight at Katara. She rolled out of the bush just missing the twin flames.

'That was too close.' She said to herself.

'Oh now don't run away. The fun's just begun!'

'I don't think so.' She retorted.

'You don't? Well that's just too bad because you're coming not leaving. Now, where's the Avatar?' he said walking towards her.

'Running around the island chasing chickens. I don't know!' He kicked her and she flew backwards into a tree.

'Disrespect me will you! Well try this!' He shot a fire ball at her and then punched her in the face leaving a nasty bruise.

'I can't this any longer.' Katara thought. She immediately jumped up and ran away from Zhao. She dodged tree branches and fireballs.

'Get back here you brat!' Zhao yelled after her.

'Tui and La please help me get away.' Katara prayed as she ran. Suddenly she ran smack into what she at first thought was a tree.

'Watch were you're going…Katara! Where did you' Zuko said shocked.

'Get back here!'

'Zhao. Get down.' Katara had this shocked look on her face in the entire 5 second moment. She couldn't move._ How does he know my name?_

'Get in that bush and don't move a muscle. Got it?' Katara then crawled into the bush Zuko had pointed to.

'Admiral Zhao, what seems to be the problem?'

'Prince Zuko, I was perusing a water tribe girl who has been seen causing trouble around here.'

'Oh, I hope you catch her then.'

'Well I _must_ be going now. You understand.'

'Of course.' Zhao then took off in the direction he had hoped that Katara had run off to.

Katara let out a long sigh.

'You gonna come out now?' Zuko said a bit harsh.

'No I think I'll just sit in the dirt and mud for a while.' Katara replied sarcastically.

'Just come out of there!' he said a bit angrier. Katara slowly crawled out of the bush. She stood up and dusted herself off. He averted his eyes away from the girl. Even he could not deny that she was beautiful. _Clean thoughts, clean thoughts. _

'Why did you do that?' she asked.

'Huh?' Zuko said snapping out of his trance.

'Not turn me into Zhao.' She replied.

'Oh. I despise Zhao. You could say I hate him. Plus he mistreats women from what I've heard and that is completely against my morals, whether they be from the Fire nation or not.'

'Oh.' Katara said a bit shocked. _Wow. He is human after all._

'On top of that' Zuko continued, 'he's my enemy. He's tried to kill me many times before and made me look like a fool.' Katara mumbled a 'thank you' but Zuko couldn't understand her.

'What did you say?' he asked.

'I said Thank You,' she said with a bit of confidence.

'Oh.'

'Now if you'll excuse me,' Katara started.

'Oh you're not going anywhere' Zuko said grabbing her wrists.

'Let me go!' Katara shouted.

'Would you be quiet? Do you really want Zhao to come back here?' He hissed in her ear. Katara stopped shouting but continued thrashing around. She was draining her energy and she knew it. She kept trying anyway but his grip was too strong. She felt very light-headed all of the sudden. She suddenly stopped thrashing and Zuko knew something was up.

'Hey you feeling okay?' he said. She didn't reply. Her legs gave out beneath her and she fell. Zuko caught her before she hit the ground. She had been almost completely drained of her energy. He sat there on the ground cradling her with a look on his face as if to ask the world 'What do I do now?' With the last of her energy she turned her head and said just above a whisper 'Thank you.' That was it. Katara had used up all of her energy collecting firewood, running, and fighting. She just passed out right there in his arms.

'Now what!' Zuko said a bit angry.

Five minutes later Zuko was carrying the unconscious girl back to his ship. It was getting colder and colder outside and Katara was turning a bit tan. She cuddled a little closer to him to keep warm. He couldn't let her get sick so he warmed himself up a bit by raising his body temperature. She noticed the heat and unknowingly smiled. _She's kinda cute when she's not being a pissy water bender. No! She's from the water tribe! She's nothing to me but a peasant._ He yelled at himself.

Once Zuko got back to his ship he was relieved to see that the crew was still out on the island. It seemed that his uncle would be the only one on the ship.

'Zuko! You're back early. What seems to be-' he stopped when he saw the unconscious girl in his arms. 'Zuko, what did you do?' Iroh asked a bit shocked.

'Nothing. She passed out. New moon. Weak water benders.' Zuko quickly explained. /he turned and walked to the door leading below deck.

'Zuko! Are you really going to put an unconscious girl in a cell?'

'Who said anything about a cell? It's called a medical ward Uncle, unless of course someone re-named things around here.'

'Of course nephew. Go. She looks like she needs medical attention.' Iroh said smiling. He knew that his nephew had a soft spot. Suddenly a fireball popped up above his head. He had an idea. Luckily Zuko had missed it. His plan might work after all. He needed to write a letter.

While Iroh was having brainstorms up on deck Zuko was carefully carrying the girl to the healers. She had begun to shiver. He picked up his pace a bit. When he arrived at the door the healers looked at him with a skeptical look on their faces. They snapped out of their trances and cleared a bed for the girl. He carefully laid her down on the bed.

'What are your orders for the girl sir?' asked one of the healers nervously.

He thought for a second, then replied, 'Do your best and alert me when she wakes. I expect it to be a day or two.' And with that he let the healers do their jobs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!  



End file.
